


Loneliness

by Madita1908



Series: Through my eyes [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Feelings, Heart, Loneliness, no fiction, poem, real
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 16:29:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12610768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madita1908/pseuds/Madita1908
Summary: This is, how I feel every single day.





	Loneliness

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first try at poetry.  
> My own feeling.

Can you imagine, how it feels to feel nothing but loneliness?  
No? Let me tell you a bit about the feeling of loneliness.

It feels horrible,  
Like someone ripped out all the happiness from you.  
I want to scream.

My heart feels empty.  
The space of my heart, where friends should belong to  
Is empty.

The space is filled with hot air.  
Some imaginary friends I made up years ago.  
But even they seem to have left me.

My screams do not leave my throat.  
They are chocking me.

I want to let them out in a loud explosion.  
I want everyone to know what’s going on with me.  
But they don’t come out.  
They will never come out of me.

My heart arches with every breath I take.  
With every happy person I see.

I do not really like to see happy people around me.  
Seeing them feels like needles poking my heart.

My world is black and white.  
I am a pessimist.  
Something, I did not choose for myself.

How badly I want to be an optimist!

My heart hurts with every smiling person I see.  
_Why can I not be this happy_ , my heart asks my brain.  
_Because you are too broken,_ my brain will answer.

Someday, my screams will break out of my throat.  
Someday, the loneliness will leave.  
Someday, I will be the person I am supposed to be.


End file.
